


Manifiesto de la Citerea

by KarenHikari



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dioses - Freeform, Mitología - Freeform, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: La memoria del hombre es tan efímera, no soporta el paso de centurias sin deslavarse, por eso ha hecho a los mortales pensar que las oceánides salieron a su encuentro llenas de admiración, que se aproximaron a ella para adorar su belleza. Ignoran la prontitud con la que las nereidas quisieron alejarla de sus dominios, temiendo quizá que ella deseara hacerlos suyos y no pudieran detenerla.





	Manifiesto de la Citerea

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Bueno, hora de ser honestos. Yo sé que he estado ausente por mucho tiempo. Sé que van a decirme que es una excusa vieja, pero la verdad es que la escuela me ha mantenido tremendamente ocupada. Les traigo este pequeño texto como ofrenda de paz. No es propiamente dicho un fanfic, pero vamos a fingir que sí.
> 
> Este escrito fue un experimento. Sucede que Afrodita nunca ha sido una diosa que me agrade mucho. Con frecuencia bromeo que es por eso que no se me da el maquillaje y que estoy soltera. En una ocasión un amigo mío, que la adora, era nuestra eterna pelea , me comentó que ella era la diosa más poderosa del Olimpo. Por supuesto, yo me reí de él. Afrodita es muchas cosas, pero "poderosa" no es como yo la describiría. Para mí, es una cara bonita y ya está. Es alguien que está muy ocupada en su apariencia como para preocuparse por lo demás. Es el típico estereotipo de la mujer bonita pero tonta.
> 
> Yo sé que mitológicamente hablando no es así y que tiene muchas buenas cualidades, pero la cosa es que, por lo menos a mí, me cuesta trabajo verlas. Esa vez discutí con mi amigo, y el me dijo algo que realmente se me quedó grabado. Él dijo "Ella es la más poderosa, piénsalo. Ella causó la Guerra de Troya. Y eso lo hizo sin querer, imagina qué podría hacer si quisiera". Y la cosa es que mi amigo tenía razón. Resulta que Afrodita es muy poderosa, pero no usa ese poder por estarse arreglando el cabello.
> 
> Por supuesto, el hecho de que mi hicieran notar eso no hizo nada para que ella me cayera mejor. Digo, si es tan poderosa, debería usar su poder, ¿no? Así que, tras mucho pensarlo, decidí que quizás ella está perfectamente consciente de su poder, pero prefiere que los demás la vean como una cara bonita y nada más.
> 
> Así que, este pequeño escrito explora esa posibilidad. Es una interpretación personal del mito y, pues, es mi intento de hacer las paces con ella.
> 
> La portada es una obra de Lauren K Cannon, la pueden encontrar en . Ella ha dicho que no se trata de Afrodita, pero a mí me parece que expresa perfectamente lo que yo quería, así que la mantuve. Sin más... ¡a leer!

****

Dicen que surgió del Océano cubierta de blanca espuma, con perlas entrelazadas en los cabellos de oro y con la bendición de Helios brillando a su espalda. Dicen que las nereidas la siguieron, que las hijas del mar formaron un coro para alabarla y escoltarla a Tierra. Dicen que los vientos dejaron de soplar al verla elevarse entre las olas, bañada en gloria, sólo para admirarla. Dicen que la blancura de su piel era tal, que la arena de la playa parecía oscura cuando ella la pisaba.

Ah, dicen... dicen tanto. Les fascina esta pequeña quimera, una licencia poética. La han mandado esculpir en templos, la plasmaron hombres de gran reputación en lienzos sagrados, la cuentan a las jóvenes incautas que se rizan el cabello y que se colorean los labios para, por un instante, sentir que se acercan a ella.

Cuentan, pobres ilusos, que ella surgió del Océano, sí, mas lo hizo goteando sangre mezclada con agua salada, no espuma blanca. Son incapaces de imaginar siquiera el espectáculo que ofreció esa tarde, mientras recobraba el aliento encaramada en un islote y se apartaba los cabellos del rostro empapado. Hablan de perlas, sí, pero no de las perlas negras que ella llevaba colgadas de los lóbulos de sus perfectas orejas. No dicen, pobrecillos, que entre el revuelto cabello asomaban puntas de algas, una premonición, quizá, de que esas plantas marinas se convertirían en corales teñidos con la sangre de la Gorgona siglos más tarde.

La memoria del hombre es tan efímera, no soporta el paso de centurias sin deslavarse, por eso ha hecho a los mortales pensar que las oceánides salieron a su encuentro llenas de admiración, que se aproximaron a ella para adorar su belleza. Ignoran la prontitud con la que las nereidas quisieron alejarla de sus dominios, temiendo quizá que ella deseara hacerlos suyos y no pudieran detenerla. Piensan que las hijas del Océano la escoltaron a tierra para que otros pudieran alabarla de la misma manera; no obstante, nadie menciona que los peces se apartaron del camino de la recién surgida titánide con aleteos cargados de pánico.

Fueron los mortales los que blanquearon la extensión de su cuerpo, ignorantes de la manera en la que los colores bailaban en su piel y las hebras de su cabello alternaban entre rozar sus hombros y acariciar sus caderas según el sol la iluminaba. Ella, tan voluble, cambiante en la misma forma que las olas a sus pies, oscurecía y aclaraba su cuerpo para acomodar las preferencias de aquél que la miraba. Ella, a quien pintores sin imaginación, que nunca tuvieron la distinción de mirar sus orbes caleidoscópicos, le tiñeron los ojos de azul.

Son pocos los que recuerdan la manera en que el mismo Urano contuvo el aliento cuando ella se irguió, en su veleidosa gloria; pocos los que recuerdan que la tierra tembló cuando ella la pisó por primera vez. Nadie sabe que, en realidad, el Olimpo aún se pregunta si ella resultaba más intimidante mientras se enjuagaba la sangre ajena de los miembros o cuando dejó atrás el piélago para dirigirse a las montañas.

La grandeza del cielo le palpitaba en las venas, y la sal se le aferraba a los labios. Así, con una determinación que no podía aprisionada, ella puso a prueba qué tan lejos podía llegar, pues el sol abrasador no le provocaba más que un leve malestar y la tempestad en el Océano no la amedrentaba. Qué lejos ha ido, el mundo aún no tiene barreras que puedan contener a alguien capaz de convencer con un sólo guiño de sus ojos.

No, las historias no cuentan eso. La cadencia de su risa se ha encargado de hacer olvidar su procedencia titánica para convertirla en una diosa más. Una diosa ligera, una diosa de voz suave, de piel tersa, de corazón grande.

Y qué no se ha encargado de borrar con el contoneo de su cintura la voluble diosa, con tal de que el mismo Olimpo alejara de su memoria que ella cuenta la ceniza de las piras y los granos de los relojes en sus manos. Qué no ha hecho ella desde las sombras. Ella, que es capaz de iniciar guerras con el movimiento de una mano; ella, que es a quien la Guerra misma rinde pleitesía.

**Author's Note:**

> Así que bueno... ¿qué les pareció? Fue muy interesante escribir este texto y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado final. Espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también. Si fue así, por favor no duden en dejar un comentario.
> 
> Por cierto, ¡feliz Año Nuevo!


End file.
